Sirius Black in Love (or as close as he ever got to it)
by weirdnessunleashed
Summary: Two Marauders in Godric's Hollow on Christmas Eve planning some perfectly 'normal' after-dinner entertainment, when suddenly, Sirius looks out of the window and sees... Anything more I say will be a spoiler. And yes, whatever the title may say, the story is Canon. Admit it, you're a tiny bit curious...:D


Hey! It's been a long time since my last story...this is just a one-shot that's been in my mind for a few weeks, never really took shape till now. I've got exams coming up in four days, and this sprung out of all the confusion and stress I'm going through. :D.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Sirius Black. Sigh.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and the snow-covered streets; the decorated houses; the little children running around, having a snow-fight or building a snowman; set against the background of the sound of Christmas carols...Godric's Hollow looked picture-perfect.

Meanwhile, at the Potter's residence, two boys were hunched over a scrap bit of parchment, a couple of oddities, and a few surreptitiously stolen mince pies from the kitchen, shaking with silent laughter.

"...and when it is midnight..." said James Potter.

"...the living room will get a makeover," chortled Sirius. "I still don't think your mother will appreciate a part of the house being covered with purple dust. _OR_ that exploding ball of cheese in the pantry with which you plan to distract her while setting off the main explosion."

"Ha, mom'll have to use a Memory Charm before she forgets that one. Remember dad's face last Christmas when..."

A fresh burst of Carols then sounded from the street, and Sirius moved toward the window and pressed his face against the glass, his warm breath misting the transparent surface, looking out at the peaceful neighborhood Last year, when he had arrived unannounced, shabby and covered in bruises, on the Potter's doorstep, he couldn't have expected a warmer welcome. The Potters gave more than his parents ever had, and Sirius Black actually felt wanted and actually _loved_ in this house, something that would still surprise him when he thought about it. And that birthday present last year...his parents would never have thought of anything as lavish as that for him, the disappointment of the Black family.

"...but seriously, exploding cheese. That takes the cake. Padfoot, you're a genius, " James went on, not knowing that his best friend's thoughts were elsewhere.

Receiving no response, he looked at Sirius, silhouetted against the window, staring, it seemed, at the Carollers, with an almost dreamy expression on his face.

"Padfoot?", he called, a little louder, "What's up? You look a bit weird."

"I think..." Sirius mumbled something.

James Potter froze.

That wasn't something Sirius would say. Not in a million years.

"Um. Sirius? Did you just...what did you say?", he asked, trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

"I said," said Sirius softly, still staring through the window, "I think I'm in love."

With one bound, James jumped across the bed and joined Sirius at the window, trying to get a clear picture of what on earth was going on down there...when he saw Sirius looking, not at the street, but straight down into the backyard, and there it was.

The center of Padfoot's attention.

The sleek black motorcycle the Potters had given him for his last birthday. It had been a normal innocent Muggle means of transportation before it had passed onto the boys' hands. Over the course of 2 weeks, the vehicle had acquired flying powers, the power of invisibility, and the ability to drop Dungbombs. They were still working on that last feature, though.

James Potter breathed a huge exasperated sigh, and looked sideways at his friend, who was now doubled up with laughter.

"You should've seen your face, Prongs. Classic."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

So there. How many of you actually expected a girl to spring up during the story? :D

As for the motorbike, I just thought I'ld make it the Potter's welcome gift (sort of) to Padfoot, you know, to take his mind off his crazy family and stuff.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review, positive or negative! Criticism always welcome.


End file.
